This invention relates to a polyethylene netting sponge. In particular, the sponge is made of diamond-mesh extruded polyethylene netting of the sort used to make fruit and vegetable bags.
The invention also relates to the method of manufacturing the said sponge.
Synthetic sponges are known which are made from a variety of materials, but all with semi-open cells, ie. sponges whose cells present a continuous wall.
These known sponges, whose absorption power depends on the cell size, present a number of drawbacks because, due to the cell structure they are difficult to clean thoroughly.
They need to be rinsed many times, and traces of deposits still remain on the cell walls. Known sponges are therefore difficult to dry and are unhygienic.